Behave
by RedBeautySkimmonsFTW
Summary: Belle and Ruby are having a girls night with some others, and Belle experiences drunk Ruby for the first time, and realizes that Ruby is very touchy feely when she's drunk, and all Ruby wants to do is touch/hug/cuddle Belle constantly


"You'll make sure she gets home?" Emma asked, her eyebrow raised in question.

"Of course I will." Belle responded as she did her best to hold up the weight of Ruby against her side. She shifted with a small grunt attempting to keep Ruby upright. "Honestly, I had no idea she was going to drink this much."

Emma sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "Yeah, she does that right before wolfstime." She shook her head when Ruby shot her a drunken evil glare. "She likes to test how high her tolerance gets."

"I think I pretty much nailed it tonight." Ruby slurred, wrapping her arm tightly around Belle's neck. "I drank this many shots..." She held up her hand and clumsily formed numbers with her fingers. She blew out a puff of air and waved her hand at Emma. "You get what I'm saying."

Emma rolled her eyes. "That I do." She reached out and touched Belle's arm. "Good luck. Shoot me a text when you get her in bed."

Ruby let out a loud, obnoxious laugh. "Belle's getting me in bed. It's like a dream come true!" She buried her nose against Belle's hair, taking in a deep breath. Her lips pressed close to the small woman's ear. "You smell amazing."

The blush rushed up Belle's neck and filled her cheeks. "Thank you, Ruby." She cleared her throat. "We should go."

"Be safe." Emma pointed at Ruby with stern expression. "And you behave."

Ruby released another puff of air, waving her hand again. Emma shook her head and walked away toward her own car. Once she was out of sight, Ruby wrapped her arms tightly around Belle causing her to stumble slightly. Belle sighed, doing her best to hold her up. They had only been dating a few weeks so Belle wasn't prepared for an evening like this.

"You should stay with me tonight." Ruby muttered, pressing a sloppy kiss to Belle's temple.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Belle responded, placing her hand on Ruby's stomach to steady her. "Besides, it's a bit too soon for us to be spending the night with each other."

Ruby stopped abruptly causing Belle to jerk back. "We have a time schedule?"

Belle rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Yes. We've only been dating for a few weeks. I thought we agreed to take it slow."

"We did." Ruby stumbled a bit closer, her fingers gripped the hem of Belle's shirt and tugged her closer. She offered a slanted smirk. "But, I think maybe it's time to move just a little faster."

When Ruby leaned in to kiss her, Belle placed her hand on her chest and pushed her back. "I thought Emma told you to behave?"

"I don't listen very well."

"I've noticed." Belle placed Ruby's arm around her neck and wrapped her own arm around her waist. "You need sleep. Your first run is tomorrow and you don't need to be hungover and exhausted all day."

"Fine..." Ruby whined as she allowed herself to be walked back to the inn...

* * *

It took forever.

Between Ruby grabbing at her clothes and Belle successfully regaining control of them, she was finally able to get Ruby to lay down. She placed a glass of water by the bedside and pulled the covers over Ruby's body. The waitress flashed a drunken smile, patting the empty space on the bed next to her. Belle chuckled with a slight eye roll as she shook her head and mouthed 'no.'

Ruby's little smile turned to an adorable pout. "Come on..." she whined, patting the bed again. "I just want to cuddle."

"Sure you do." Belle chuckled again. She reached down and ran her fingers gently down Ruby's cheek. "Sleep. We'll discuss the possibility of me spending the night some other time."

A mischievous glint flashed in Ruby's eyes. Without warning, she grabbed Belle's wrist and pulled her down onto the bed. Belle screeched as her body was jerked forward and landed firmly on top of Ruby. The waitress shifted, adjusting her position so she was holding Belle down. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her waist as she grinned up at Belle.

"Ruby..." Belle sighed, trying to push herself out of her grip.

"Please stay." The tone of Ruby's voice shifted from playful to sincere. Her soft, glassy hazel eyes stared back into Belle's sparkling blue. "I'll behave. I will." Her grip loosened and her hands slowly moved up and down Belle's sides. "I just want you here when I wake up in the morning. I know I'm going to feel like shit, but at least seeing your face will make me feel a little bit better." The smile slowly formed on her lips again as she inched a little closer and softly pressed her lips to Belle's.

Belle's eyes closed at the contact. Her hand moved slowly and rested on Ruby's cheek as she lingered in their moment. She released a small content sigh before pulling back slowly. Her eyes fluttered opened and she looked into Ruby's once again. When Ruby reached up, brushing her hair gently away from her face, she felt her resolve slip and she shook her head with a small giggle.

"Okay, fine. You win." Belle shifted her position so she was pressed against Ruby's side. Her head rested on the taller woman's shoulder and her hand on her abdomen. She raised her head quickly, narrowing her eyes sternly. "But keep your hands to yourself."

Ruby laughed, wrapping her arms around Belle and pulling her impossibly closer. "I'll be a good wolf, I swear." she promised as she placed a small kiss on Belle's forehead and they both drifted off to sleep...


End file.
